The Way You Love Me
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: It's a songfic...off the top of my head...something i thought of...1xR


****

The Way You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…or the Faith Hill song "The Way You Love Me"

A/N: Konnichi'wa everyone ^_^…well seems I have yet to come up with another story off the top of my head…I was listening to my mum's CD Faith Hill when this song came on (and it's like an all time favorite around here) and thought, Hey! This song perfectly describes Relena and Heero…well that's in my opinion and you all have different views right, right. So you all know…I'm doing my hardest to put the third chapter of With All My Heart out…just be patient…and I'm working on another story ::moans and groans are heard from her best friends:: ::sweatdrops:: well, seeing my best friends don't like the idea of me starting _another_ story (because it seems I have a billion already) they will just have to suffer because I like this story!!! Well I'll let you get on with the reading…buh-bye! 

Relena looked up from her book feeling eyes on her. She looked around the park, trying to pinpoint the location of the unnerving source. She smiled slightly when she caught a certain Prussian blue eyed gaze. She waved him over, her crystal blue eyes flashing with happiness. Heero sat beside her and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Relena looked at him and gently nuzzled his cheek with hers. Heero turned his head and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Relena kept her eyes open, watching him. She loved watching him as she kissed him. He always had a rosy pink blush on his cheeks and his boyish face would be relaxed, his eyes remaining closed.

(_If I could grant you one wish_

I wish you could see the way you kiss

I love watching you baby

When you're driving me crazy)

Heero opened his eyes and broke away, wrapping his arms around her, inhaling the sent of her hair. It smelled like roses and peaches, his favorite combination. Relena felt a hand run through her mild wet locks and shivered with pleasure at the contact. Heero smiled and Relena's heart jumped for joy at the beautiful sight that only she was granted to ever-lay eyes upon.

Relena whispered something into his ear and he laughed outright, looking to her. She smiled again, giggling herself at her joke. Heero finally calmed down and tightened his arms around her, as if to say _mine. _**Relena felt herself melt against him, her head spinning from his love and protective nature. She looked up into his eyes as they both caught the others wandering gaze, Prussian blue clashing with crystal blue. She felt herself immediately fall in love with him all over again as she saw all the love directed at her trapped with in his eyes. **

__

(I love the way you love the way you love me

{The way that you laugh and breathe and smile

When you touch me, drives me wild}

There's nowhere else I'd rather be

To feel the way I feel with your arms around me

{I melt and spin and fall again}

I only wish you could see the way you love me {love me}

Whoa oh, oh, the way you love me)

Relena rested her head upon his chest, closing her eyes. Her thoughts immediately wandered to the Eve Wars. She remembered the day she first met Heero upon the very beach that was a few miles away from the park they sat in at this moment. She remembered when he ripped her invitation, how it really hurt and she did her best to stop her tears. The warmth that filled her body when he wiped it away, only to be filled with the coldness of his promise that he would kill her.

Relena clutched Heero's shirt tightly, all the memories of him during the wars crashing into her all at once. Heero looked upon her troubled face and immediately understood her pain and rubbed her back soothingly. Heero's own thoughts wandered as he comforted Relena. The many times he had met her; the many times he promised her that he would be the one to seal her death. His mind settled on the one memory that stuck out in his mind, which always left him confused. 

The time she was in the Romefeller Foundation and was sworn in as Queen of the World. He remembered when she was performing her opening speech to the entire council. She had just finished and was hoping the council had bought what she said about throwing all weapons away in order to achieve total pacifism. She turned to look up at him and caught his gaze. Heero could see her surprise…but he could also see the hurt at being forced to do what she didn't want to do. 

He saw her pain about preaching something she didn't know anything about, but he also saw her determination and later found out that it was for all five of the Gundam Pilots, and that she would complete her wish for no more wars. So they wouldn't have to fight anymore then they had to. Heero held his gun up and saw the acceptance when Relena bowed her head. His arm started shaking slightly when he saw her head bow slightly. She was fully aware that her time was nearing to an end and she would fall at his hand, just like he always promised. 

When he heard clapping, he lowered his gun and watched the crowd as they stood for Relena. She looked out into the crowd and inwardly flinched for they had accepted her. She was confronted a few minutes later by diplomats trying to get more information from her. She looked up to the balcony where Heero was and found he disappeared. 

__

(It's not right, it's not fair

What you're missing over there

Someday I'll find a way to show you

Just how lucky I am to know you)

(I love the way you love the way you love me

{The way that you laugh and breathe and smile

When you touch me, drives me wild}

There's nowhere else I'd rather be

To feel the way I feel with your arms around me

{I melt and spin and fall again}

I only wish you could see the way you love me {love me}

Whoa oh, oh, the way you love me)

Relena opened her eyes and looked up at Heero, who had a faraway look in his own. She gently kissed his cheek, rousing him out of his memories. He looked at her and sighed heavily shaking his head. Relena cocked her head and looked at him questioningly, which only made him smile with amusement. 

Relena blushed slightly and fingered a button upon his shirt, suddenly finding it fascinating. Heero took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger and then kissing the palm. Relena looked at him and gasped at the intensity in his eyes, they were trying to tell her something.

__

(You're the million reasons why

There's the love reflecting in my eyes)

Relena smiled and giggled slightly, cupping his cheek. He turned his head into her palm, feeling the warmth radiating from her. With her other hand Relena smoothed his bangs away from his eyes so she could look into the better. She kissed his forehead gently, inhaling his musk scent. She couldn't get enough of him. 

Heero stood up and took her hand, helping her to her feet. She looked puzzled and took his hand, wiping herself off and grabbing her book. She followed Heero to his car and slid into the passenger's seat when he opened her door. He closed it and then smoothly seated himself in the other seat, turning the car on. 

Relena looked at him, but to her dismay found nothing but a small smile. Heero drove them to the very beach they had met upon and got out, Relena doing the same. Heero led her down to the beach, then let go of her hand and let her explore. Relena sighed quietly her face full of happiness. Heero took her hand, linking their fingers together. 

The sun had just started to set behind the calm waters of the magnificent ocean. The water rippling slowly and calmly, glittering like millions of diamonds. The sky was painted in oranges, pinks, purples, reds, and blues, white stars flickering to life from their daylong sleep. Relena laid her head on Heero's shoulder and smiled lightly, fingering her sapphire wedding ring. Heero watched her and took her hand, lifting it so they both could see it.

The sun touched the ring, making rays of blue bounce off of Relena and Heero. The sun also touched Heero's golden ring, mixing the deep blue with a halo of golden color. A symbol of their love…and unity. 

__

(I love the way you love the way you love me

{The way that you laugh and breathe and smile

When you touch me, drives me wild}

There's nowhere else I'd rather be

To feel the way I feel with your arms around me

{I melt and spin and fall again}

I only wish you could see the way you love me {love me}

Whoa oh, oh, the way you love me)

(The way you love me {love me}

Whoa oh, oh, the way you love me)

A/N: Yea, yea…I know…you're all wondering what the hell I'm doing back!! Well just wanted to tell you that I'm trying to aim for at least 20 reviews…and the twentieth reviewer can be in any story he/she wishes me to write…or type…teehee…well, I better be leaving you all now…one more additional announcement ::more groans are heard from her fans and she throws things at them:: stupid people…I'll be giving you a preview of the story in a few days…bye!!!! ~Lillia~ 

__


End file.
